


A Bit of Alright

by blacktofade



Series: Kingsman Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Banter, Family Dinners, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktofade/pseuds/blacktofade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy, after some pressuring from his mum, invites Roxy around for tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit of Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Roxy/Eggsy friendship fic! I would to see Eggsy introduce prim and proper Roxy to his mom and sister.

Eggsy doesn’t bring people home to meet his mum. Sure he has friends like Jamal and Ryan, but they all grew up together and it doesn’t count. He’s also had a few girls over before, but they hadn’t stayed for tea, let alone long enough to say hi to his mum. He’s had a few guys too, but they were a secret—not from his mum, but from Dean.

Roxy, well, Roxy is a whole new experience.

It’s his mum that suggests it in the first place. She’s not completely in the know about what it is that Eggsy does, mostly because Eggsy is sure she’d have a cow, but she knows he isn’t just a tailor. He checks in with her at least four times a week and it keeps her happy.

But after she meets Roxy on V-Day, she doesn’t really stop talking about her, saying she’s a lovely young woman and asking when Eggsy plans on bringing her around again. Eggsy makes a point to let her know there’s nothing between them, though it doesn’t lessen his mum’s enthusiasm in the slightest.

It’s true though; Eggsy would take a bullet for Roxy, but there’s nothing between them and he’s pretty sure she’s asexual anyway as he thinks she mentioned it once before. He won’t pretend to understand it, but he’ll respect the shit out of it regardless, and if one day she feels like explaining however it is she feels towards people, he’ll lend an ear.

It’s not even the point; the point is that he’s actually a little nervous when he stops Roxy after a meeting at HQ one afternoon to ask if she’d like to come over for dinner with him, his mum, and Daisy. He knows he shouldn’t be because Roxy isn’t going to judge, but he’s not like her. They run in different circles and although she agrees to it, he feels more than a little self-conscious when he opens the door later that night and she holds out a bottle of wine for him.

He doesn’t know how to tell her that a bottle of Chateau Cantemerle probably won’t go with the Sainsbury’s pizza his mum’s already cooked. But he kisses Roxy on the cheek in thanks and lets her in, noticing the bouquet of sunflowers she has in her other hand.

“Mum,” he calls out. “Roxy’s here.”

His mum emerges from her bedroom in a dress that must be new because Eggsy hasn’t seen her wear it before, but it suits her and he promises himself that he’ll take her out somewhere nice when his next cheque from work comes in. Roxy passes Eggsy’s mum the flowers and her whole face lights up.

“Roxy, dear,” she says as she takes them. “You didn’t need to do that.”

Roxy graciously replies saying, “It’s not a problem, Ms Unwin, thank _you_ for inviting me into your home.”

“Call me Michelle,” his mum tells her. “There’ll be none of that formal nonsense in this house. Now, come have a seat and I’ll dish up.”

While Roxy sits at the table in the kitchen, Eggsy quickly puts his mum’s new flowers in a vase and pops the cork on the wine, pouring them each a glass, even though he’s unsure what the proper etiquette is with gifted wine. Is it okay to drink immediately? Do they have to save it?

But he knows if he doesn’t open it now, his mum will save it for a special occasion, while means it’ll never be opened. Roxy doesn’t say anything when he hands her a glass anyway, just sips politely and sets it in front of her.

“You remember Daisy, right?” Eggsy asks awkwardly and Roxy actually cracks a smile.

“The same Daisy you talk about nonstop, you mean? The Daisy who drew the picture you have pinned on the bulletin board at work? The Daisy who is growing so quickly you make sure to show everyone the pictures of her on your phone on an almost daily basis? That Daisy?”

Even his mum laughs at that, dragging Eggsy in with oven-gloved hands for an embarrassing kiss on the side of his head.

“As soft as a marshmallow this one,” his mum tells Roxy, whose eyes glint dangerously.

“You know, I’ve been dying to know what Eggsy was like as a child. Harry says he was quite an adorable little thing.”

“ _No_ ,” Eggsy complains, but his mum is already pulling the pizza from the oven and turning to Roxy with a fond look on her face.

“He was,” she tells Roxy. “He was exactly like his father: smart, brave, and handsome as hell. Though I suppose nothing has changed since then. Maybe just his height.”

“ _Mum_ ,” he complains, “don’t encourage her. She’ll tell Merlin and I won’t hear the end of it.”

Roxy is downright elated when he points an accusing finger at her.

“Stop it,” he warns her. “Or I won’t invite you over again.”

His mum waves a dispelling hand.

“Pay no attention to him, Roxy. You’re welcome here any time. If he wants to ban you, he can do it from his own flat, not mine.”

Roxy doesn’t stop grinning and Eggsy knows when to cut his losses. He heads to the fridge to get Daisy a cup of milk and makes sure her separate dinner of chicken and broccoli is warm enough before setting it on the table in front of where Daisy’s already sitting in her booster seat.

“You love me don’t you Daisy?” he asks, kissing her head. “You wouldn’t laugh at me.”

“Love you, Eggs,” Daisy tells him in the jabbering way a two year old does, though he still hasn’t worked out if she learned it because of him or the fact that she really does love eggs and has them almost every morning.

He kisses her again, makes sure she’s happy poking at her food with her plastic fork, and sits beside Roxy, making sure he’s casual about the way he elbows her.

He’s obviously not casual enough because Roxy turns to where Eggsy’s mum is cutting the pizza and says, “Did Eggsy tell you what he did last week at work?”

Eggsy’s entire stomach jolts because he may or may not have been kidnapped by some very bad men who’d offered to make a wallet out of Eggsy’s skin and send it to his mum. It hadn’t been fun and it’s a story that would send his mum through the roof if she heard it.

“How about that pizza?” Eggsy asks as a distraction instead.

“Don’t interrupt, Eggsy,” his mum chides and he slouches in his seat, glaring daggers at Roxy. “Carry on, love.”

“He found a kitten on the pavement outside the shop,” Roxy lies easily and she’s worryingly good at it. “Percy ended up keeping it.”

Eggsy kicks her foot under the table and Roxy doesn’t even flinch. His mum doesn’t seem to suspect a thing as she carries over the plate of food and sets it before them, taking a seat beside Daisy and checking to make sure she’s still feeding herself properly.

“You didn’t tell me about that, Eggsy,” his mum says. “You used to go crazy over cats when you were younger. You’re more of a dog person now that you have JB, eh? Isn’t that right?”

Eggsy had clearly been nervous about asking Roxy over for all the wrong reasons. She’s the devil incarnate and he didn’t even know. Though it does partially explain why she’s the best Kingsman agent around.

“Must’ve slipped my mind,” Eggsy tells her, reaching for a slice of pizza, only to have his hand smacked by his mum.

“Guests first,” she says and Roxy doesn’t even need to smirk to give off an aroma of smugness; he’s impressed to say the least in the way she takes her share of food and then folds her hands in her lap and makes him feel every second of it. He swears he’ll get revenge one day soon. Maybe she’ll invite _him_ to visit _her_ parents and he’ll make her life a living hell.

He imagines it fondly as he waits for his mum to grab food before selecting his own, taking an angry bite and chewing loudly, solely because he knows how much it annoys Roxy. She’s suspiciously quiet, cutting her pizza up with a knife and fork like some sort of heathen.

“I don’t know why Eggsy didn’t invite you over sooner,” Eggsy’s mum says embarrassingly, but Roxy just smiles politely.

“Eggsy works in mysterious ways,” she jokes, making his mum laugh. “I think he’s intimidated.”

Eggsy splutters unattractively and points at Roxy.

“I am not,” he tells her. “I just didn’t know if it was appropriate.”

Roxy snorts in a way he’s never heard from her before and says, “Eggsy, I’ve seen you do more inappropriate things for less. Does the word _princess_ ring any bells?”

“Princess?” Eggsy’s mum asks and Eggsy shoots Roxy a cold look.

“Don’t you dare,” he threatens and the fact that he can’t read Roxy’s expression makes it even worse.

“Just a nickname, Ms. Unwin,” Roxy says and while Eggy’s mum tells her—once again—to call her _Michelle_ , Eggsy nonchalantly elbows Roxy in the side.

“Pizza’s good,” Eggsy says, trying the distraction method again. “Thanks, Mum.”

“Thought I’d get something special for the occasion,” she says and Eggsy’s stomach swoops, bracing for the moment Roxy laughs because he’s sure no one else in the history of Kingsman would ever believe pizza was good enough for a special occasion.

“It’s really good, Michelle,” Roxy says, sounding genuine enough that Eggsy can’t help but believe her. “I buy this one all the time.”

Eggsy blinks, unsure if he believes her now, but she’s actually already put away a slice as though it’s nothing and is reaching for another.

“Don’t know where you put it,” Eggsy’s mum says. “You’re no bigger than a minute.”

“There’s not much time for resting at work,” Roxy tells her. “We do our best to keep in shape, don’t we, Eggsy?”

“Eggsy used to do gymnastics, didn’t you sweetheart? Maybe you could show Roxy a thing or two.”

Eggsy actually already has. She’s almost better than him at the parallel bars now, but his groundwork is second to none, which seems to frustrate her to no end. They work well together though and in exchange Roxy has taught him everything she knows about fencing and kickboxing. Roxy may be small framed, but she’s knocked the wind out of him more times than he can count on his fingers and toes.

“I’ll have words with him later,” Roxy tells Eggsy’s mum. “He owes me a favour or two anyway.”

“Since when?” Eggsy argues and Roxy grins.

“Since the time I promised not to tell anyone about your childhood stories.”

“You haven’t though,” Eggsy points out, to which Roxy’s smile grows.

“Not yet.”

Eggsy is suddenly extremely glad she’s on the side of Kingsman and not against because she would be a fearsome enemy to behold.

“I like this one, Eggsy,” his mum says. “You need to invite her around more often.”

“Is that so?” he asks, making sure to meet Roxy’s gaze.

She grins warmly at him and he thinks of when they first met, when Roxy immediately introduced herself and thought nothing of it. She could have been like Charlie and his gang, but instead she helped him and they worked as a true team to help save the planet.

“I guess I could do worse,” Eggsy admits. “You’re a bit of alright, aren’t you, Rox?”

Roxy’s smile widens to show her teeth and he gets the unnerving sensation that it’s a threat.

“Call me Rox again and you’ll find out,” she tells him and Eggsy laughs.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” he says. “But if it happens to get out to the rest of the team...well, that’s beyond my reach.”

She narrows her eyes at him and then reaches for her wine glass, drinking down enough that Eggsy’s eyebrows raise, impressed.

“Perhaps you don’t owe me anything at all,” she concedes and it’s Eggsy’s turn to be smug, to slouch back in his chair, and take another large bite of pizza.

“I’m glad you can see my point,” he tells her and under the table, she gently kicks at his foot.

He has no idea why he was nervous; she’s the best mate he could ever have and there’s no way he could have made it through training without her, nor she without him. They’re a proper team and he’s glad to call her his partner.

“Anyone want more pizza?” Eggsy’s mum asks and Eggsy pats Roxy’s arm and helps himself to exactly that.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come cry with me on [Tumblr](http://blacktofade.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/eggsybacon)!


End file.
